


Fifty Pieces

by Jadells



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Community: 1sentencefic, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadells/pseuds/Jadells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His heart had once been heavy, hard, and cold as metal; but metal could melt...and Ranma was the fire." A collection of fifty one-sentence stories involving the pairing Ranma/Ryoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Pieces

1\. Magic  
After their ﬁrst kiss, Ranma was quick to announce that this simply had to be some kind of ‘freaky spell‘, and that they were being brainwashed by higher beings that were 'sickos who liked seeing dudes make out‘— Ryoga was quick to shut him up with another kiss.

2\. Lubricant  
"Asshole! If we were out you should have told me!" Ranma shouted when he noticed the block of butter on the bedside table, knowing all too well its desired purpose. "...Were you even going to melt it?"

3\. Lemon  
"Ranma, it would be so great if you'd stop making that "I-just-sucked-on-a-sour-Iemon" face whenever I bring up the idea of going on a date." Ryoga grumbled darkly at his so-called ‘boyfriend‘.

4\. Dirty  
After three weeks lost in the wilderness of Hokkaidō, Ryoga tried to stop Ranma as he showered his dirty face with kisses, but Ranma ignored his protests, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling them into the living room as he huskily whispered, "We can both get clean when we're done."

5\. Fight  
Ranma always lamented that fighting with Ryoga was so much easier when they just punched each other to solve all their problems, instead of yelling and swearing without a single punch thrown, with one of them storming away and both of them ignoring each other the rest of the day...but at the same time, he didn't want it any other way.

6\. Cute/Sweet  
Ranma‘s steel-blue eyes twinkled like the stars above their heads, the ﬁrelight from their campﬁre making them dance...he looked so impossibly adorable, Ryoga couldn't bring himself to look away.

7\. Ink  
His penmanship was downright atrocious, and he misspelled a few things...but his words were honest and true and just so completely Ranma, that the letter brought Ryoga to tears, anyways.

8\. Strength  
Ranma wondered why he never tried to fight Ryoga off when he came to him like this; it was as if, in that moment of uncontrollable, electrifying passion, Ryoga made Ranma weak...and for once Ranma didn't care that he'd lost.

9\. Now  
Ryoga growled just a single word when he saw Ranma, standing in the kitchen drinking orange juice, wearing nothing but boxers and Ryoga's shirt: "Now."

10\. Warmth  
Ryoga couldn't help but grin ear-to-ear when he heard Ranma mumble something in his sleep about how warm Ryoga was as he snuggled deeper into his chest.

11\. Chocolate  
"1 know you like dark chocolate, so, uh...here." Ranma shoved a small box into Ryoga‘s unexpecting hands then promptly turned four shades of red.

12\. Picture  
Two things came to mind when Ranma found Ryoga‘s ‘stash’: when the HELL had Nabiki taken these pictures of him, and was he going to let Ryoga live long enough to buy more?

13\. Light  
It was the only house on the whole street that had its lights on at such a late hour; Ryoga hurried through the front door and called his name, and he was there in a ﬂash, his arms around him, and Ryoga at last felt the bliss of home.

14\. Again  
"Again?" A disheveled Ranma cried, exasperated, as he shoved Ryoga out of the bed.

15\. Hands  
Whenever they went out for a walk Ryoga secretly thanked his horrible sense of direction, since his incompetence usually frustrated Ranma to the point where he grabbed his hand so he wouldn't stray from their path—it was the only time Ranma would ever hold hands with him in public.

16\. Flower  
Ryoga stood outside the ﬂower shop for ten minutes before scofﬁng and walking away—that idiot Ranma would just laugh in his face.

17\. Time  
Ranma never truly understood the value of time until his directionally-challenged boyfriend decided to get himself lost, and he caught himself staring at the calendar, wondering which one of those little numbers signiﬁed the day he'd ﬁnally ﬁnd his way back to him.

18\. Swords  
Kuno had never been anything but a mild nuisance to Ryoga, but then the Shakespeare-spewing doofus got the idiotic thought in his head that he could get away with attacking Ranma with a real sword, even if all he did was cut Ranma‘s cheek...Kuno had a busted nose, lip, and rib before Ranma decided he'd enjoyed the show long enough and pulled his vehement boyfriend off of the upperclassman.

19\. Darkness  
They sat in front of the campﬁre long after the ﬂames died out, talking about everything and nothing in the darkness, till daylight peared over the treetops.

20\. Mouth  
If he didn't speak to him, didn't smile at him, didn't kiss him with those damn-near irresistible lips of his...he was going to go quite mad.

21\. Leather  
Ryoga‘s hands were like leather: rough, yet soft, and good-smelling; sometimes Ranma would simply hold his hand in his own, drawing idle patterns on his palm with the tip of his ﬁnger, unaware of the racking shivers the small gesture sent down Ryoga‘s spine.

22\. Heartless  
Ranma never had anything nice to say about his father, so it should have been no surprise...but as they sat on the ﬂoor, Ryoga stroking Ranma‘s hair in comfort, his face crumpled in great sadness when Ranma whispered, "How can he be so heartless?"

23\. Truce  
Their so-called truce had been fooling everyone until Kasumi walked into the dining room one day and announced she'd overheard Ranma and Ryoga noisily ‘wrestling’ up in Ranma‘s room, causing Akane to choke on her tea.

24\. Cocky  
It never ceased to amuse Ryoga when he watched Ranma‘s bravado slip off of him the same moment his clothes did, and suddenly he was the meek, shy boy he constantly hid underneath; in those moments Ryoga found himself falling for him all over again.

25\. Shorts  
He watched him as he sat lazily under the shade of a beach umbrella, happily enjoying a mango parfait—Ryoga wanted to tear those damn swim trunks right off of him at that moment.

26\. Cold  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Ryoga cried as Ranma shoved a handful of cold, wet snow down the back of his pants.

27\. Clean  
Every time they showered together, it led to this...Ranma wondered idly why they even bothered getting clean as Ryoga licked drops of water off of his chest.

28\. Metal  
His heart had once been heavy, hard, and cold as metal; but metal could melt...and Ranma was the ﬁre.

29\. Headache  
Ranma couldn't help but smile at how the announcement of a simple headache sent Ryoga into a panic and a frantic search for aspirin; the sweet idiot really knew how to make him swoon sometimes.

30\. Winner  
"Damn it," Ranma fell back against the cool sheets, dog-tired, chest heaving, lips bruised, hair a mess. "You win again, Hibiki."

31\. Break  
"I'm really sorry, Ryo," Ranma said sincerely as he bandaged his sparring partner's broken arm. "I was careless."

32\. Smooth  
It baffled Ryoga to no end how even though Ranma was covered head to toe in old scars, his skin was as ﬂawlessly smooth as the day he was born.

33\. Canonize  
Ryoga mentally kicked himself as Ranma shied away from his too-forward advances yet again—how frustrating it is to love someone as pure as a saint!

34\. Impressive  
"Honestly, I don't know what all those girls see in him. I mean, he's not that impressive. He's not smart at all; he's a total idiot! He's not charming, he's a complete jerk..." as Akane rambled on to her pet pig, Ryoga‘s long black ears pinned back against his head as he realized this was the ﬁrst time he disagreed.

35\. Mirror  
Ranma went upstairs to change into something more comfortable for his spar with Ryoga, and before he left the room he unconsciously looked in the mirror, ﬁxing his hair—when he realized the unmanly thing he was doing, he gasped and rushed out of the room.

36\. Beauty  
"Idiot," Ranma snapped, ﬂushing red with a mixture of anger and embarrassment as he shoved Ryoga away. "How the hell can a guy be beautiful?"

37\. Experience  
Neither Ranma nor Ryoga were very experienced—or, frankly, very good—at being romantic, and had had little conﬁdence at first in their ability to make a relationship between them work out; yet, the strangest thing about it was what sounded like it'd be so hard, turned out to be so easy.

38\. Faith  
Ranma was sure that Ryoga loved him, but there were times he wondered if Ryoga still retained feeling for Akane...little did he know Ryoga was always wondering the same thing.

39\. Eye catch  
"What are you staring at, pig boy?" Ranma muttered sheepishly when he caught Ryoga giving him that Iook from across the table for the millionth time.

40\. Library  
"Moron," Ranma sighed from behind the math textbook, when Ryoga ﬁnally released his lips. "You're supposed to be helping me study."

41\. Submissive  
It was suddenly irrelevant how furious he was at him for being lost for three whole months...once Ryoga gave him that apologetic smile, murmured a small ‘sorry’, and meekly leaned in and pressed his lips to his, Ranma let himself be swept away by him yet again.

42\. Improper times  
"Mom, Dad. W-welcome home." Ryoga stammered as Ranma quickly got off the kitchen counter and buttoned up his shirt, blushing furiously.

43\. Rain  
Swearing colourfully, Ranma dashed down the street, drenched to the bone and clutching a very aggravated-looking black pig against her chest.

44\. Essential  
Like breathing, he was essential to him.

45\. Reason  
"You're my only reason for staying here...my only reason to stay alive." Ranma felt himself shiver at Ryoga‘s words, suddenly elated and terriﬁed all at once.

46\. Strategy  
Ryoga made a mental note to make sure he never tried to sneak kiss Ranma from behind again, as an irate Ranma dabbed Ryoga‘s bloody nose with a tissue.

47\. Cave  
"It's dark in here, so hold on tight to my hand. I don't need you wandering off." Ranma told him as they walked through the pitch black cave; Ryoga squeezed Ranma‘s palm as they walked through the darkness, and suddenly he was a little glad he'd gotten them so lost.

48\. Bike  
"You idiot," Ryoga sighed as he carried a damp, grumpy redhead with a bandage courtesy of Dr. Tofu wrapped on her ankle. "When did you decide popping a wheelie on top of the fence right above the canal would be a smart thing to do?"

49\. Water  
He knew it sounded corny, but one of his fantasies was to kiss Ranma in the pouring rain, like in all those sappy movies; he wasn't sure if it'd ever become reality.

50\. Colour  
When they were together, there were ﬁreworks.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Back in February 2011, I uploaded my first attempt at writing for the Ranma/Ryoga pairing; Fifty Pieces was the result. It's certainly challenging to limit yourself to just one sentence, let me tell you, but it was also super fun! 
> 
> After this, I became absolutely enamoured with writing Ranma/Ryoga, and made two more real-deal fanfictions, with many more sentences for my long-winded needs. (Those two stories are "Vow" and "Emotion", by the way. Both unfinished, but if you're craving more Ranma/Ryoga goodness I suggest you try out those stories...and your feedback will surely urge me to keep working on them!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear which "themes" you liked the most! 
> 
> \- Jadells


End file.
